


Monzón vespertino

by cenobe



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Anime Spoilers, Bathing/Washing, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Insanity, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Platonic Relationships, Relationship Study, Showers, post episode 7
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cenobe/pseuds/cenobe
Summary: Fujita cuida de Ebisu tras un día de locos.
Relationships: Fujita/Ebisu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	Monzón vespertino

**Author's Note:**

> Normalmente cuando une autore dice "he escrito este fanfic para mí" no suele ser verdad, pero créeme cuando digo que he escrito este fanfic para mí (y para mi hermano tontaina, que además ha hecho el beta reading. Gracias, un beso, mwah).
> 
> Un estudio de Fujita como personaje, y de su relación con Ebisu. Son los dos personajes que menos deberían importarme de Dorohedoro y de los que más me importan. Ambientado tras los eventos del episodio siete del anime (también tiene referencias al ocho, pero más sutiles). Ojito con los spoilers.

La pregunta de si la sangre de Matsumura olía distinta a la del resto irrumpió violentamente en la mente de Fujita y se asentó en ella como un puñetazo en la sien.

Estuvo seguro de haber reaccionado físicamente a ella, con un respingo, una cara y un escalofrío que de todas formas nadie habría advertido. Nadie le prestaba mucha atención a Fujita, y entendía por qué. De cualquier manera, la única persona que había allí para reparar en él era Ebisu, quien de todas formas no reparaba en casi nada de lo que la rodeaba, y que también apestaba a la sangre de Matsumura. Era quien, convertida en una bestia escamada, había exprimido su cuerpo reanimado por las malas, al fin y al cabo, aunque Fujita no la culpaba. Una vez se le pasó el disgusto de haber perdido a su antiguo compañero (la segunda vez no había sido para tanto), se ocupó de preocuparse por su compañera actual, revertida en poco tiempo a su forma humana. No podía explicarse qué había ocurrido, si el aspecto monstruoso y familiarmente reptiliano de Ebisu era la manifestación de su magia (probablemente sí), por qué se había activado entonces y por qué la había dejado en el estado en el que se encontraba. Tampoco por qué se había hecho esa pregunta macabra y por qué no podía quitársela de la cabeza.

A Fujita, bajo otras circunstancias, le habría gustado poder pensar, tal vez incluso decir, si le hubiera echado el coraje suficiente, que en el pasado le había salvado la vida a Ebisu. El maldito lagarto que se había cobrado la de Matsumura había estado dispuesto a arrancársela, de eso estaba seguro. ¿Quién sabía qué habría hecho ese heroicismo de él? No obstante, las consecuencias de que esa bestia le hubiera arrancado la piel de la cara a Ebisu, y ni la magia de Noi ni el tiempo le hubieran curado la locura le hacían sentir casi culpable por haberle sacado las castañas del fuego. Había tan poco que podía explicarse en la vida truculenta que llevaba que el joven no se había preguntado por qué sí, o por qué no, qué estaba haciendo trabajando a las órdenes de Lord En, por qué se preguntaba esas cosas tan tétricas sobre los restos mortales del único amigo que había tenido, quién era Ebisu en verdad, qué le pasaba realmente o por qué le tenía tanto cariño.

Ya había sabido antes de que se lo ordenaran que tendría que cuidarla tras el incidente de la transformación. Aunque había preguntado nadie le había dicho qué había ocurrido en la mansión durante su ausencia, dónde se había metido todo el mundo, por qué Noi estaba en paños menores, cubierta apenas por la chaqueta del traje de Shin, y por qué estaba regenerándose heridas sospechosamente parecidas a las que su compañero dejaba con su martillo. En tenía prisa por retirarse, aparentemente aquejado de una terrible jaqueca, y tanto su prima como Shin parecían necesitados de un retiro, también. El señor de la mansión ordenó limpiar el desastre que, de hecho, era Matsumura, y tras eso desapareció. Al menos nadie le preguntó a Fujita por qué llevaba uniforme de béisbol.

Se quedó un rato viendo cómo se ponían manos a la obra los empleados de la mansión, con su carro y sus máscaras, él con los hombros caídos y derrotado. Se habría sentido ridículo por hacerse ilusiones de recuperar a Matsumura si alguien con la cabeza sobre los hombros hubiera sabido de ellas. Pero era difícil, por no decir imposible, determinar el paradero de la cabeza de Ebisu. Además, se estaba desmayando.

\- ¡E-Ebisu!

Estuvo a punto de caérsele al suelo, pero consiguió agarrarla y sentarla en el suelo con ayuda del servicio, cuyos uniformes hacían ruido de _snack_ de máquina expendedora. "Perdona, Ebisu, debí prestarte más atención", se disculpó. Ni siquiera había notado que ella le agarraba la camiseta, reclamándolo. La mente del joven se había atascado en la imagen de Ebisu tendiéndole el puñado de vísceras al que se había visto reducido Matsumura, con una inocencia que habría interpretado como una feroz burla viniendo de cualquier otro.

Siguiendo esa línea, de repente recordó que Lord En le había ordenado con su barítono que cuidara a Ebisu, tal y como predijo, aunque no hacía falta decírselo: era lo que llevaba haciendo las últimas semanas, en parte porque, en el fondo, se sentía terriblemente culpable por lo que le había ocurrido. Con todo, era un tanto inusual oírlo directamente de En, sobre todo cuando la memoria de esa orden se mezclaba con la de un murmullo más ominoso pronunciado por él, sobre que ya se ocuparían de ella más adelante. Fujita no tenía ni idea de a qué se había referido, ni de por qué Noi y Shin habían mostrado tanto reparo ante esa promesa como una amenaza, antes de marcharse. Le dolía la cabeza, y no quería pensar en ello. Decidió que él también lo dejaría para mañana, aunque seguramente entonces se arrepentiría. Tal vez le llevara los restos de Matsumura a Kikurage, quien acaso podría revivirlo, a pesar de que cupiera entre las palmas de sus manos. Valía la pena intentarlo. Por lo pronto, se ocuparía de Ebisu, en un sentido menos siniestro del que había insinuado Lord En. Empezando por una ducha que le limpiara la pegajosa sangre de Matsumura, que, tras el pensamiento intrusivo que aún le dejaba mal cuerpo, Fujita decidió, olía como la de todo el mundo.

Le proveyeron una manta que echó sobre los hombros de Ebisu antes de llevarla al baño del ala de la mansión que Lord En les prestaba amablemente. Ella le cogía de la mano, balanceándose erráticamente al caminar, y su mirada, de por sí perdida, parecía reparar constantemente en cosas que le inspiraban un terror que trataba de disimular, poniendo muecas y tragando saliva como si fuera a echarse a llorar. Fujita se preguntaba si el uso de su propia magia le traía malos recuerdos, y al mismo tiempo, más egoísta y malhumorado, cómo podía guardarse para sí una magia tan poderosa. Aunque seguramente la pregunta la hacían sus complejos, no él.

\- Anima esa cara, Ebisu. Después de la ducha te sentirás mejor.

Nadie le había dicho aún si se le daba bien o mal cuidar de Ebisu. Fujita no tenía hermanos, ni había tenido nunca mascotas a su cargo, mucho menos otra persona. No sabía si alguien otro lo habría hecho mejor, porque las salidas de Ebisu eran impredecibles, y porque nadie más lo hacía. De no ser por él, se preguntaba qué habría sido de ella. Shin y Noi eran los mejores superiores que uno podría desear: eran poderosos, eficientes, y los trataban bien; cuidaban de ellos. Fujita no podía comparar el suyo propio con ese cuidado que les proporcionaban, pero tampoco se lavaba las manos cuando se trataba de las cosas más pequeñas, como hacían los otros dos en todo su derecho. El muchacho se aseguraba, sin que nadie se lo pidiera, de que Ebisu comiera, estuviera vestida, se lavara y se acostara. La noche que cenaron con Lord En en su restaurante y tuvo que ataviarla de etiqueta (con catastróficos resultados), pensó que sería una excepción, algo exclusivo. Pero había pasado casi un mes desde entonces, y seguía siendo su cuidador.

Le hubiera gustado saber qué sentía _ella_ al respecto, porque él, por su parte, no tenía ni idea. No había sabido de su existencia hasta el incidente con el hombre lagarto. No obstante ya por entonces su corazón buscaba desesperadamente recuperar lo que había perdido con la muerte de Matsumura: un amigo. Pero ese título era de difícil depósito en Ebisu desde el momento en que la piel de su cara había quedado en Hole. Ebisu era una víctima de las circunstancias, como todos esos humanos tullidos y deformes que había al otro lado de las puertas mágicas, por los que Fujita no sentía lástima alguna. En cambio, por ella, sentía responsabilidad, apuro, convertidos a veces en lástima y otras en un afecto alarmante. Tal vez porque realmente el encuentro con ese lagarto cabrón había sido su culpa, y de no haber sido por su intervención ella nunca se habría encontrado en esa situación y perdido cuanto perdió. Fujita tenía problemas dejando ir del pasado: por eso aún llevaba sus zapatos de luto por Matsumura, y no se veía quitándoselos en el futuro próximo. Y lo que le había pasado a Ebisu era cosa del pasado, también. Pero su convivencia, su extrañísima amistad, si así podía llamársele, era cosa del presente. Y Fujita no sabía cómo salir de ella tampoco, ni si quería.

La muchacha a veces era lúcida como la que más, y otras veces en cambio era imposible hacerle llegar los mensajes más simples. Fuijta había pensado darle su espacio mientras se lavaba, pero sopesando sus opciones en el pasillo, con la espalda contra la pared que lo separaba del baño, había oído a Ebisu gemir. En comprobar qué ocurría la había encontrado atrapada dentro de su camiseta interior, que intentaba quitarse con la máscara aún puesta. Se vio obligado a ayudarla, y aunque tenía prisa por marcharse (ya bastantes explicaciones avergonzantes tenía que dar en su día a día como para encima tener que excusar estar desnudando a Ebisu en uno de los baños de invitados), al verla intentar quitarse los pantalones con las botas aún puestas suspiró exasperado y resolvió que tendría que echarle una mano en todo, al fin y al cabo.

\- Hoy es uno de esos días, ¿eh, Ebisu? - le preguntó al aire.

A Fujita le gustaría poder decir, lleno de ternura, que dedicarse a Ebisu le quitaba los problemas de la cabeza. No obstante, la realidad era que se había convertido en uno más de los que se apilaban en su mente como limpiezas por hacer. No era su vínculo espiritual lo que le devolvía los pies al suelo, de eso estaba seguro. Sin embargo, en ese instante, el ejercicio físico, el forcejear con la chica mientras ella se negaba con voz chillona, no sabía si en broma o en serio, sin duda le despejaba, aunque lo hacía con la promesa de fugacidad a la que el joven se resignaba cada vez. Era más fácil convencerse de que _podía_ dejar sus asuntos pendientes (inacabables, inacabables) para el día siguiente cuando perseguía a Ebisu por el baño, igual de espacioso que el salón del piso que alquilaba en los barrios bajos, pidiéndole por favor que se comportara, que con las manos vacías y sin nada que hacer.

Cuando consiguió que se metiera en el plato de ducha Fujita estaba jadeando del cansancio, habiéndola perseguido al menos una docena de veces alrededor de la estancia, aunque prefería decirse que era por el partido de béisbol jugado esa tarde. Iba a irse, encomendándole su propia ducha a Ebisu, cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica había abierto el agua con la máscara aún puesta. Tuvo que forcejear con ella otra vez para que se la quitara, mientras ella le gritaba:

\- ¡Voy a arrancarte la piel de la cara, ñam-ñam, ñam-ñam-ñam!

\- ¿¡De verdad estás jugando a ser el lagarto cabrón!? - le había contestado él.

Justo después había tirado de su máscara al tiempo que ella dejaba ir de sus bordes y su obstinación, y había caído de culo sobre la alfombrilla. Ebisu lo insultó, sacándole la lengua en un gesto infantil cuya permanencia podía llegar a hacer enfadar a Fujita. Pero acto seguido se giró hacia el chorro de la ducha, cerrando los ojos mientras el agua la empapaba, y extrañamente eso tranquilizó al joven.

Se levantó, frotándose le trasero en el que esperaba que no saliera ningún morado, y suspiró. Sabía que la atención que depositaba en Ebisu pasaba desapercibida por todos, o más bien como algo sin valor bajo sus narices. Hacía mucho tiempo que había abandonado la pretensión de ser una buena persona. Matsumura había dicho una vez que buena persona y mago eran términos irreconciliables, una noche que salieron a cenar a su puesto de perritos calientes preferido. Pero él le había tendido la mano cuando no le quedaba absolutamente nada más, y sin esperar nada a cambio. Fujita encontró que la idea de aspirar a ser más parecido a Matsumura, alguien mejor, alguien capaz de prestar su ayuda a quien lo necesitaba por el simple hecho de que la necesitaba, capaz de dar la vida por elle, incluso, le formaba un nudo en la garganta más prieto que el que se le formaba en el estómago cuando las orejas de la muerte asomaban tras un encuentro desafortunado cualquiera. Se mordía el labio inferior tratando de contener el llanto, cuando al voz inocua de Ebisu lo llamó. Levantó la vista a tiempo para verla apuntar el teléfono de la ducha a su cara.

\- ¡Tú eres el que se interpuso en mi camino! - exclamó ella, poniendo la voz todo lo grave que su garganta le permitía. Fujita no tenía ni idea de a quién estaba imitando.

Tuvo que cubrirse con un brazo para poder ver algo y agarrar la muñeca desnuda de Ebisu, que rió exultante. La regañó por empapar su uniforme y el suelo, y le reprochó no haberse lavado el pelo aún. Le preguntó de forma retórica si no pensaba hacerlo, y al sacudir ella la cabeza de lado a lado, en rotunda negación, supo que no debió haber preguntado. Tendría que hacerlo él mismo. No sabía si la certeza de que no era lo más extraño que había tenido que hacer por Ebisu le aliviaba o le hacía sentir peor.

Se quitó el chaleco del uniforme de béisbol y lo tendió en el toallero, suponiendo que a Ebisu no le importaba que se quedara en tirantes. Cuando se volvió hacia ella suspirando otra vez, ella le dirigía una postura de arte marcial inventada, sin duda lista para incordiarle de nuevo, pero al verlo alcanzar el champú y echárselo en la mano la abandonó. Pareció extrañamente relajada mientras la agarraba del hombro empapado y frío para girarla de espaldas a él y empezar a lavarle el pelo, y a él lo alivió con la misma extrañeza.

Se esmeró en masajear su cuero cabelludo, en alcanzar los cabellos cortos de su nuca, y en mantener la espuma alejada de su amplia frente, sorprendido por lo foráneo y familiar que se sentía el gesto de lavar a otra persona. Fujita no se decidía sobre si era más acertado compararla a ella en particular con una niña pequeña o con un animalillo salvaje, porque nunca les había tenido cariño ni a unos ni a otros. En cambio, estaba casi seguro de tenérselo a Ebisu, mientras ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y tarareaba una canción tras la boca cerrada.

Acabó de frotarle el pelo y consiguió que se lavara el cuerpo y se enjuagara ella sola, prometiéndole un baño tras la ducha. En dos ocasiones distintas gritó tras la mampara que se quedaba ciega, cuando el agua le cubría los ojos y ella la confundía con champú, y en ambas él tuvo que correr a secarle la frente y asegurarle que aún podía ver. Mientras Ebisu estaba entretenida con esa tarea, que a ratos parecía serle fascinante, Fujita aprovechó para lavarse en la pila la sangre de la cara, el cuello, los brazos y el pecho, ¿cómo había llegado allí? Él también quería un baño, suspiró, oyendo el agua caer pesada y caliente dentro la bañera, mirándose al espejo. Vio en él, por encima de su hombro, a Ebisu cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, y resopló.

\- Ebisu, no te has quedado ciega - le aseguró, volviéndose y acercándose a la ducha, abriendo la mampara para que lo oyera mejor.

Pero entendió enseguida que no se trataba de eso. La joven estaba inmóvil, y la misma inquietud que invadió a Fujita en el pasillo, una vez se le pasó a Ebisu el curioso divertimento que el caos y la destrucción parecían provocar en ella volvió a él, con el mismo sudor en las mismas palmas y el mismo cansancio venido de la misma incerteza. Abrió la mampara del todo, y no había empezado a pronunciar su nombre en forma de pregunta cuando la muchacha se abalanzó sobre él, medio saltando medio resbalándose, para agarrarse a su camiseta con una fuerza insospechada y apretar la cabeza empapada contra su pecho. "¿Qué te pasa?", consiguió balbucear el joven, sosteniéndola, tratándola de erguirla del todo, pero en el fondo era consciente de que ni ella misma lo sabía, o que de saberlo no tenía las palabras para expresarlo. Tal vez no existieran en el idioma, en el mundo.

Fujita a menudo se reprendía ser tan impaciente con ella, cuando él no tenía ni idea de qué vio en la boca del lagarto, de en qué formas la había cambiado. A menudo se reprendía que la locura de ella fuera una excusa. "Ebisu sería mi amiga si...". ¿Pero no lo había acompañado a Hole aunque no había nada allí para ella, aunque había sido el escenario de su grotescos lesión y cambio? ¿No habían pasado juntos el último mes, cuando las cosas habían estado tranquilas igual que cuando habían sido un infierno? ¿Acaso tenía a alguien más? ¿No lo necesitaba? ¿Y no la necesitaba un poco él a ella, también?

\- Quédate - gimió ella, la voz apagada contra su pecho. Y esta vez no pudo hacer nada por que las lágrimas no se le derramaran y se perdieran entre el agua del pelo de Ebisu. Las manos le temblaban como la tapa de una olla hirviendo cuando la rodeó y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

No entendía cómo ese abrazo podía ser la fuente de su llanto y al mismo tiempo la fuente de la certeza de que todo estaba bien, de que esas lágrimas estaban depurando el espacio en su corazón que ocuparía algo mejor, con el tiempo. No era amistad del todo, ni amor del todo, y desde luego no era compañerismo, al menos todavía. Pero ese día había transcurrido como el relato contado por un loco, y mientras que no había cordura alguna en esa unión frágil y diminuta, había calidez. Y Fujita estaba harto de intentar convencerse de que ni la buscaba ni la echaba de menos.

\- Vale - murmuró.

Aunque el joven siempre había estado convencido de que sus promesas no valían nada (le había prometido a Matsumura primero que lo vengaría y después que lo traería de vuelta, y cada día fracasaba miserablemente en el cumplimiento de ambas), la que le hizo a Ebisu pareció tranquilizarla. Le miró desde su diferencia de altura, con los ojos dementes y tiernos, y le puso ambas manitas pálidas y frías en las mejillas.

\- Lloras mucho, Fujita - le dijo, su voz clara como si no le hubiera rogado nada.

\- Ya... Lo siento.

El joven le tomó la mano cuando se metió en la bañera, como si en lugar de una chiquilla fuera una anciana. Se quejó de que el agua estaba demasiado caliente, pero pareció cómoda al sentarse. Fujita suspiró y se sentó junto a ella desde el exterior, apoyando un brazo en el borde de la bañera y la mejilla en él. Estaba cansado, pero la imagen de Ebisu estirándose en el diván hueco de porcelana impoluta, en el que tranquilamente cabría otra como ella, se sentía inusualmente parecido a una recompensa.

Siempre había pensado que la extrañeza de encontrarse ante otra persona al desnudo podría con él, y aunque preferiría no tener que explicarle nunca a nadie que ese encuentro primerizo había sido con Ebisu, una adolescente enloquecida y a su cuidado, se alegraba de que esa incomodidad hubiera sido un producto injustificado de su imaginación. Lo que sentía por Ebisu era más claro conforme menos etiquetas trataba de imponerle, conforme menos discursos imaginarios que lo desentrañaran formulaba en su mente. Tal vez en eso se parecía a ella, se dijo, y dejar que todo siguiera su curso era lo mejor para ambos. En el fondo, Fujita sabía que no podía dejar las cosas correr sin más, pero al menos por esa noche podía fingir que sí.

Perdió la cuenta de los minutos, así que no supo en qué momento Ebisu se incorporó de pronto y se giró hacia él con carita determinada. Alargó las manos hacia él y las cerró y las abrió varias veces, reclamando su cercanía de forma infantil. Fujita entendió rápidamente que quería que se bañara con ella, aunque esa rapidez no le reveló nada. Levantó las cejas, sorprendido, pero no se negó. Quería ese baño tanto como lo había querido mientras se lavaba en la pila, como había hecho alguna vez en algún baño público, y se sentía lo bastante cerca de Ebisu como para saber que ambos lo querían de la misma forma desinteresada e inofensiva. Le gustaría habérselo contado, de haber tenido la certeza de que lo entendería, que los dos compartían el mismo anhelo de cercanía, de calor, y que éste los hacía más próximos. 

\- Si alguien entra y nos ve así, se lo explicas tú - le dijo con reproche fingido y cariñoso mientras se desvestía. En respuesta Ebisu sólo chapoteó, satisfecha de haberse salido con la suya.

La desnudez propia siempre le había provocado la misma incomodidad que la evocación de la ajena, pero igual que ésta había sido sólo un juicio erróneo de su propia madurez. Lo único que le supo mal fue meterse en la bañera sin haberse duchado, pero no iba a renunciar a ello por eso. Se sentía más sereno de lo que acostumbraba a estar, aunque esa serenidad se tambaleó cuando Ebisu lo detuvo en seco con protestas indiscernibles, que tras largos segundos de quedarse completamente inmóvil con un pie fuera de la bañera y el otro dentro, Fujita desveló como una exigencia de cercanía mayor.

\- ¿Quieres que me siente contigo? -, a lo que Ebisu asintió enérgicamente.

Aunque no había querido hacerlo, Fujita se puso colorado. No malfiaba de su propio afecto ni del de Ebisu, por estrafalario que fuera, pero el rubor tardó más de lo que hubiera querido en disiparse. Aunque se consideraba a sí mismo estúpido, sabía que no era un depravado, y tenía claro qué _no_ iba a sentir; sin embargo la inquietud era inevitable ante lo desconocido. Aun así se armó de valor y caminó hacia donde estaba la chica, que le hizo un hueco a su espalda, bailoteando ufana y haciendo ruido con el agua. El joven se metió despacio, por si ella cambiaba de opinión, pero no se alejó un solo centímetro. La bañera era lo bastante grande como para acomodarlos a ambos, y Fujita pudo estirar las piernas cansadas incluso cuando Ebisu se coló entre ellas, sentándose con la espalda contra su pecho y una sonrisita satisfecha en los labios.

Fujita no aprendía nunca, así que volvió a sorprenderse de lo natural que se sintió esa intimidad experimentada por vez primera. La tensión que había tirado de su cuerpo entero cuando sintió la piel de Ebisu contra la propia se deshizo cuando se filtró a través de ambas la confianza que ella depositaba en él. El agua tenía la temperatura perfecta, y supo por ello que Ebisu había tenido razón al quejarse de ella en un principio. Como las manos habían dejado de temblarle, quedó tranquila en torno a sus cuerpos al cabo de poco. Ni siquiera las gotas que caían del grifo dorado, a intervalos desiguales, parecían perturbarla.

Desde donde estaba, Fujita podía ver las pestañas cortas de Ebisu sobre sus ojos cerrados, y reconocer la melodía que tarareaba, igual que preguntarse si era la única que conocía. Parte de él se moría por darle las gracias por confiar en él, por tenerle así de cerca, por _quererle_ así de cerca, en un mundo, tiempo y vida que nunca habían deseado nada así de él. Pero no estaba seguro de si lo entendería. En cambio estaba seguro de que si lo retenía en su mente (la selectividad de su memoria era tan sólo otro de tantos misterios que la envolvían), la joven lo usaría más adelante para burlarse de él. El silencio era lo mejor, sin duda. Además era cómodo. Y la comodidad era un bien preciado en el túrbido mundo en que vivían.

Estar tan cerca de ella fue como encontrar la pieza que le faltaba al rompecabezas quimérico de su reciente experiencia. Le daba vergüenza pensar que encajaban el uno con el otro, pero no había muchas más formas de definir la comodidad que le hacía las extremidades laxas y la respiración lenta. Su corazón estaba anclado al momento, al latido sereno que sin duda se repetía en el pecho menudo de Ebisu, y la mente de Fujita vagaba sin perturbarlo.

Había oído en alguna ocasión hablar a otros magos sobre la pérdida de un compañero. Los corazones de algunos habían quedado sin afectar por ello, mientras que lo práctico y lo burocrático se había resentido y con ese sentido tan frío ellos también. Otros, en cambio, habían hablado en términos desgarradores de esa ausencia, que no distaba de perder una parte del cuerpo. Fujita nunca había hablado con Matsumura de dónde acababa su compañerismo y empezaba su amistad, de cuál pesaba más, ni de si una iba condicionada por la otra, de si habrían sido amigos de no ser compañeros, o compañeros de no ser amigos. Ya nunca lo haría, seguramente. Los restos de Matsumura estaban en una bolsa para congelados en una de las neveras del sótano, y seguramente no sacaría nada de ellos por mucho que le insistiera a Kikurage.

En cambio, Ebisu estaba allí. No era su compañera, porque estaba seguro de no querer involucrarla en su cruzada personal, en su búsqueda de venganza y de pruebas de valía que ansiaba desesperadamente. Él no podía permitirse cuidar de su compañero como cuidaba de Ebisu, ni Ebisu merecía asociarse con un mago de tres al cuarto como él, que tenía que beber los batidos energéticos, estimulantes del humo, que en última instancia habían provocado ese brote reptiliano y doloroso en ella. Suspiró, y la chica llevó una mano a darle palmaditas en la cabeza sin mirarle, aunque desconocía el motivo del suspiro y no le importaba. Fujita sabía que necesitaba tiempo para aclarar todas esas incógnitas que por la noche le picaban como chinches, y que ese sería el consejo que cualquier mago más sabio, más poderoso y más amable que él le daría. Pero era un hombre impaciente, y de eso no tenía duda alguna.

Sin embargo, el corazón no conseguía angustiársele con Ebisu cerca. Tan pequeña, frágil, lunática y decidida. Eran todo cualidades que le faltaban a él, y no podía decir que no anhelara poseer algunas de ellas. No esperaba saber nunca si algunas de las suyas eran el motivo por el que la muchacha se mantenía cerca, por el que se interesaba en sus planes, en sus ambiciones, aunque a ojos de cualquier otro eran sólo disparates. Le hacía plantearse si algo de él valía la pena, aunque en otras ocasiones siempre se había respondido a sí mismo que no.

Pensó en Matsumura, en Noi y Shin, en Lord En y Kikurage, y en el hombre lagarto y la chica que lo acompañaba, como si hojeara un catálogo, sin querer, o sin recordar querer nada de ellos. Cuando levantaba la vista de él, lo único que le parecía real del todo era Ebisu. Al día siguiente, seguramente, no lo vería tan claro. Pero en ese momento, apoyando la mejilla en la nuca de Ebisu y dejando que le tomara los brazos para rodear su vientre, Fujita estuvo convencido de por qué cuidaba de ella, y de que valía la pena hacerlo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí!
> 
> Actualmente acepto comissions/encargos, pero el solo hecho de que te hayas leído este fanfic significa mucho para mí, así TÚ me has prestado un servicio a MÍ. Gracias de corazón.


End file.
